


Present

by BurstEdge



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junko and Mukuro celebrate an unusual holiday tradition: watch a bunch of girls get raped and then violate a few girls themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe I'm doing this again. And on Christmas Eve, no less. Then again, it is their birthday, after all, so... just read, will you?

Mukuro sat in the surveillance room, staring at the multiple screens in front of her. At the moment, she had her cock and was stroking it while watching footage of multiple girls being raped.

"This is wonderful," Mukuro groaned as she rubbed her member. "At first I didn't want to, but now I'm glad I let Junko talk me into this."

"Did someone call my name?" 

Mukuro turned around to see Junko walk into the room, removing her skirt and underwear to release her throbbing cock. She sat down next to her sister and started to jerk off as well.

"Where have you been?" Mukuro asked.

Junko let out a tired sigh. "I was pounding Akane. I tell you, she wore me out big time."

"I know how you feel," Mukuro sighed. "I just came here after dealing with Aoi. Her ass is really tight, no matter how much lubricant I put on."

"What did you use as lube, anyway?" Junko asked.

"Her milk," Mukuro replied shamelessly. This made her sister laugh hysterically.

"Man, I would have done the same thing!" she cackled. She then turned to the screens. "So, who's getting it this year?"

"The girls' kendo team is violating Peko, reserve course students are making Sonia their plaything," Mukuro explained. "Oh, and get this: Mikan finally snapped and is raping Hiyoko in the nurse's office... with Mahiru being forced to watch."

Junko laughed even harder hearing that. "Oh, I love it! All the girls being pounded by other girls with cocks is such wonderful despair!" 

Mukuro smiled. "Speaking of despair, I got us a little present in the storage room. I believe it's something we'll both enjoy."

"A present? Aw Mukuro, you're the best big sister a mastermind could ever ask for," Junko said cheerfully. She leaned down to kiss the tip of Mukuro's cock, making the soldier moan in delight. 

"If you want, we can go now and unwrap it."

* * *

 

"Mukuro, you're best. It must have been a real pain to get these two."

"It was pretty easily, actually. All I had to do was drug them, remove their clothing them and properly dressed them for the occasion."

The "present" Mukuro mentioned was Kyoko and Celesta tied up, wearing red and white lingerie. Both were glaring at the sisters.

"This is some sick twisted tradition you came up with, Junko," Kyoko growled. "And here I thought you couldn't sink any lower."

Junko smiled and kneeled down to reach the detective's eye level. "You think that's bad, just wait 'till New Year's comes around. There's going to be a party and everyone's invited."

"I think I am going to pass on that," Celeste deadpanned.

"You'll be there one way or the other," Mukuro said with a serious expression.

Celeste grit her teeth and spit on the soldier's face. Mukuro just wiped it off.

"You might want to preserve your spit there, Taeko," Junko sneered. "You'll need it for what we're about to do to you."

Junko and Mukuro quickly ripped their clothes off, revealing hardening cocks. Kyoko and Celeste widened their eyes at the sight of them.

"No... you wouldn't," Kyoko gasped.

"Oh, we will," Junko said, grinning evilly as she began to rub her hands all over Kyoko's body, fondling her breasts and groping her ass, much to her protests. Mukuro proceeded to do the same to Celeste, only she was more rough in her embrace. Due to being tied up, Celeste could only squirm as the soldier rubbed her pale form.

"I think that's enough with the foreplay. Wouldn't you agree, Mukuro?" Junko asked, turning towards her sister.

Mukuro nodded. "I agree. Let's put their mouths to use."

"What the hell are you two talk-" Kyoko never got to finish her sentence due to Junko shoving her dick in her mouth. Mukuro shoved her's in Celeste's mouth so she couldn't get a word in edgewise.

"This good," Junko groaned. "I feel like I can do this all day."

"Me too," Mukuro replied as she thrusted into the gambler's throat. Her balls slapped her chin with each thrust.

"Oh, I'm gonna cum soon," Junko called out. "Make sure you swallow it all, detective."

Kyoko muffled in protest as she felt the fashionista's cum flood her mouth. Celeste was in the same boat as Mukuro filled her mouth with her own seed. Soon afterwards, they pulled their cocks out of their respective captives' mouths, leaving them gasping for air.

"I hate to tell you this, but we're not done here," Junko said, a sickening smile creeping upon her face. 

"We're only getting started," Mukuro added with a dark grin of her own.

Kyoko and Celeste didn't have time to react as the sisters forced them into a doggystyle position and lined their cocks with their assholes.

"Don't you dare!" Kyoko shouted.

"You don't have the balls to do it!" Celeste shrieked.

Junko and Mukuro exchanged looks with each other with blank expressions.

"Did you hear what she just said, Mukuro?" Junko asked.

"I did," Mukuro replied. "She claims that we do not have the balls for this. I suggest we prove her wrong."

Junko shoved her cock into Kyoko's ass while Mukuro shoved hers into Celeste's. They started pounding them relentless, enjoying their pained groans. They groped every part of their bodies as they reamed them without any mercy. 

"Junko," Mukuro groaned, feeling her balls tightening. "I'm going to-"

"Don't tell me," Junko interrupted, feeling her climax coming as well. "I'm going to release as well."

"Let's do it together, then."

"Very well."

They increased the speed of their thrusts until they finally reached their climax. Kyoko and Celeste passed out due to having recieved an enormous amoung of cum. Feeling satisfied, Junko and Mukuro put their clothes back on and walked out of the storage room.

"So, what do we do now?" Mukuro asked.

Junko let out another dark grin. "We could watch Mikan rape Hiyoko. Maybe even rape Mahiru while we're at it."

Mukuro grinned maliciously as well. "Junko, did I ever tell you how twisted you are?"

Junko kissed her sister at the top of her head. "All the time, Mukuro."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed. I'm going to see a therapist now.


End file.
